garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lack of Goodwill
A Lack of Goodwill is the 16th episode of Season 4 and the 81st episode of Code Lyoko. It aired on September 22, 2007. Synopsis In the Cafeteria, Odd and Aelita have a contest to see who can fling their food on a fork the best. Aelita wins because her orange lands in Sissi's mashed potatoes. "William" then tries to imitate them, but with a glass. Jim stops him, by catching the glass, and tells him that he is supposed to eat his fork with his glass, not play with it. (Though he was supposed to say that he was supposed to eat his food with his fork and drink his drink with his glass.) He then sends "William" to detention where he has to write papers in the library with Jim. Team Lyoko then discusses the William Clone's stupidity. Jeremie explains that the clone is not supposed to try any "personal initiatives, like trying to imitate Odd's stupid stunts" but then he mentioned that he was working on an upgrade to make the clone smarter. He had also upgraded the Superscan to detect Replikas and so they went to the Factory to begin destroying Replikas. All the while, Jim is yelling in "William's" face (his yelling is, fortunately, muffled) and Aelita and the gang show disrespect when Aelita refers to Jim as "GI Jim". Unfortunately Milly and Tamiya had heard them talking, and decided to find out the truth. They go to William's dorm to try to "bluff him" which turns out to be very easy. "You really hurt me by not returning my love letter" - Milly "I'm sorry, I didn't get your letter, maybe William did" - William Clone At the factory, Jeremie sends everybody to Replika-2, a Replika of the Desert Sector. Ulrich and Aelita both materialized into the New Mexico Research Facility (which looks like Area 51) however, Jeremie notices that the scanners were active. X.A.N.A. had materialized the real William into the factory to destroy Lyoko's Supercomputer. Meanwhile, back at Kadic, the William Clone is explaining everything (confusingly) to Milly and Tamiya. Then he decides that Jeremie could explain it better so he takes them to the factory. Jeremie goes to the supercomputer room to try to stop William with a metal pole. William throws Jeremie into a wall and he is easily incapacitated. Soon after, the William Clone shows up (with Milly and Tamiya as well) and forcefully attacks William, starting an all out fight between the two. Jeremie tells Tamiya to go up to the lab and warns the others to get out. She does so while William and "William" fight to the death. Yumi and Odd are being attacked by Tarantulas and Hornets. Tamiya tells "whoever you are" to come back. Yumi gets devirtualized, while Ulrich and Aelita devirtualize each other to get back to the Skid. The Internet turns red and they fight two Sharks (without questioning what they are). When they all get back to Lyoko they devirtualize each other and go. Meanwhile, Yumi is stuck in her scanner because the doors hadn't opened all the way. Back in the Supercomputer room, William is knocked inside the elevator by the William clone, and is then sent back up to the Lab. Jeremie, still injured from hitting the wall, tells the William clone to go back up to the Lab and stop the evil William, which he does just after giving Jeremie a thumbs up. In the Lab, William comes out of the elevator and walks up to the computer, (Telling Tamiya he was "The Good Guy") and that he needed to "Wreck Everything". He throws Tamiya at the wall when she tries her best to save the day. Soon, the William Clone appears and tries to attack William, but William deletes him with a single press of a button and he explodes into little digital pieces. When everyone gets to the lab, ready to fight, he virtualizes himself back onto Lyoko. Aelita is able to save the Supercomputer by returning the cooling system to its original temperature before any serious damage is done. After the chaos, Milly and Tamiya try to interview them, but Jeremie tells them, "The reason you won't remember any of this is because: return to the past now!" At lunch again, Jeremie explains that he had to delete the upgrade. He had "used some pre-existing programs on the supercomputer that may have been used to program the personality of-- X.A.N.A." but then notices that the William Clone is playing with his fork again, but then cancels it giving Jeremie a thumbs up. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is Œil pour œil. *In this episode, Yumi says "another one bites the dust" which is most likely a reference to the 1980 song of the same name by the British band Queen. *When the real William is sent by X.A.N.A., he is in his season 4 attire, but in Down to Earth, when he was re-materialized, he was in his seasons 2-3 attire. *This episode was the first appearance of Sharks. *This episode shows the first and only time the Skid is seen docking back at dry dock and energizing the Lyoko warriors onto the transport spots. *This episode shows how the supports work, they seem to use some kind of magnetic lock to keep the skid in place. *For the first time, in this episode the William Clone didn't act completely stupid, as he fought bravely against the real William to protect Jeremie, Milly and Tamiya. *Jim's weight is revealed in this episode, as well as Jim himself hinting that he was once a rebellious child. Gallery Thomas_Jolivet.jpg|Aelita about to launch her orange. Hole_in_One.jpg|The orange lands in Sissi's mashed potatoes. Poor_Sissi.jpg|Sissi covered in mashed potato. Poor_Herb.jpg|As is Herb… Millyinseason4.jpg|Milly asking William Clone why he doesn't return her love letter. Room oh room.jpg|Milly and Tamiya talk with the William clone. william-vs-william.JPG|William vs. William Clone in the supercomputer room. Tamiyainseason4.jpg|Tamiya in the Factory Lift. Oeil pour oeil 352.jpg|William using the Supercomputer. A Lack of Good Will thumbs up image 1.png|The William Clone gives Jeremie a thumbs up. Gang Ready To Fight.png|Lyoko Warriors prepare fight the evil William. The Supercomputer Cooling System-1-.jpg|The supercomputer cooling system is damaged. ca:Manca de bona voluntat es:Falta de buena voluntad fr:Œil pour œil pl:Odcinek 81 "Dobry i zły" pt:Falta de boa vontade ru:Око за око Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:A Lack of Goodwill